The Olympian's Secret
by Silverwolf323
Summary: The Olympian's have a secret, one that they have been keeping for thousands of years. Perseus Jackson is alive and he's angry. Want to find out why? Well then read on! Watch as the Olympian's greatest secret comes back for revenge. And please leave a review and tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone I was digging around my old desk when I found the notes to one of my old stories I wrote for fun before I started posting anything on fanfiction and thought I'd see what you guys thought so please review and enjoy! **

**~Silver**

In the center of the original Mount Olympus in Greece was a prison. A prison made by Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Demeter themselves, many of the first Greek Olympian gods using their full powers to create this one prison which was more secure and better protected than Tartarus itself. All of this effort and power in an effort to create only one tiny prison cell to contain their most terrifying secret, something so dangerous that if found would drop current Olympus to its knees. A secret so horrendous that these gods tired, but thankfully failed, to change history itself just to hide it. Inside this tiny cell bound in chains made by Chaos herself millions of years ago was one man. Well to some he was more than a man, he was once thought of as a legend, a hero, a friend, and even a god. But even after accomplishing impossible feats and saving the gods and even the world dozens of times he was cast out, disgraced, shunned, and then he was imprisoned.

Most assumed that he died after being thrown out of his home but the gods did not want to give him the peacefulness of death knowing that Hades, who liked the man and thought his punishment was not justified and did not fear this great man's power, would send him to Elysium or even give him a second chance at life. So they constructed his prison cell in their ancient home and gave him immortality, making him unable to ever get the chance to escape the underworld or Tartarus, so that he could never again escape and seek his revenge on those that imprisoned the hero. But he would escape because the Fates, no matter how much pain they had caused him, liked the hero and would give him the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world, revenge. Revenge on the family that betrayed him, the people that he loved who took advantage of him. He is coming back and he will take his revenge. He is, PERSEUS JACKSON! And he is here to stay.


	2. New Friends and A Journey West

**Hello everybody I hope you're all doing well here is the next chapter of The Olympian's Secret I really hope you guys are enjoying this I'm having a lot of fun writing **** this story so please leave a review to tell me what you think! So please read and enjoy! **

**~Silver**

My overgrown midnight black hair covered my face as my now pale green eyes stared at the cold stone floor of my prison made by the gods. I have been here for over two thousand years bound in chains made by Chaos herself which Athena found in the most ancient part of Olympus' treasure vaults. They were made of pure Void Steel, a metal that was created by Chaos herself in the heart of a dying planet and they were truly unbreakable. I have been stuck here for so long that I could tell you how many cracks were in the walls and even every single imperfection in the bars of the cell I have been contained in. I smiled grimly at dusty rock floor I had become so accustomed to, I couldn't even die. And believe me I tried but no matter how many times I wrapped the very chains that imprisoned me around my neck and pulled as hard as I could I just laid there as my own blood, my own golden blood, pooled around me and my body refused to quit no matter how oxygen starved I became.

My own family left me here to rot for eternity after everything I had done for them they just sent me to some invincible little cell to live out the rest of my immortal life in solitude and pain. But before I left I swore to them that those who betrayed me would pay and I would have my revenge. Buuuut I still had no idea how to get out of this place. Which was a… problem. I looked up at the blank ceiling and thought as loudly as I could because that's all I could do, _"All I need is one chance, so if anyone can hear me I'll do anything for just one chance."_ I waited a few moments before releasing a dark chuckle at my own stupidity that soon changed to a howl of fury as I slammed my fist into the unbreakable walls of my cell.

I stared at my now bloody fist as tears began to pool in my eyes for the first time in many years only to be interrupted by one of the first sounds not made by me in two thousand years. The metal _clang_ of something landing on the ground next to me out of thin air. My eyes darted over to see a silver colored metal key with a piece of aged paper attached to it by a sky blue ribbon surrounded by dust. My hand latched onto the key with a near animal ferocity as my dead eyes ran over the neat cursive on the note. _You have friends in high places Perseus, so here's that chance you asked for –That Friend_.

"_Well my friend," _I thought, _"I just can't wait to meet you."_

I shakily placed the key into the shackle on my left arm that I could barely reach with my right hand. I inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly before a loud _click _echoed off of the walls. The silver chains fell to the floor with a loud clatter as did the chains that followed. I stood shakily for the first time in two thousand years and rubbed my raw red wrists and ankles as I walked around my dim cell searching for some kind of exit I had not seen after all my years in this place. My search was interrupted by a popping sound as another note floated into my waiting hands. _3…2..1. NOW!_

I raised an eyebrow in confusion before a loud _BANG!_ And an explosion literally blew the top off of the prison I had been contained I for so long and was now the center of a crater that was Mount Olympus. Dust swarmed my senses before it cleared and was replaced by fresh air and sunlight blinded me. I took a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in a long time. And for the first time since I was imprisoned I stood on the edge of Olympus and laughed, a real happy laugh. Then I looked up at the sky a screamed to the heavens until my voice was hoarse.

"I'm coming for you, you traitors, I will destroy you!" I continued without a stop for breath "You all will BURN for what you did for me, we were FAMILY!" I screamed knowing that they would be seeing this when they noticed the damage.

"Well my friend let's see where you'll be taking me next," I whispered as a strong breeze blew West.

I smiled deviously, "Well then I better get a move on then huh?" I spoke as I began the long trek to North America, "I just hope you can keep the eyes of Olympus off of me my friend," I grinned before making an attempt to leave my mountain prison behind me.


	3. From the Mouth's of Lions

**Hello I'm here with the next chapter of The Olympian's Secret. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and I'm really sorry about not updating but it's just hard to find the time. Anyway without further ado here's the story so please read, review, and enjoy.**

_On Olympus_

Olympus was somber. The air itself seemed to be filled with sadness and worry. Why was Olympus in such a state of sadness and fear you may ask, well nobody really knew. Nobody except for the Olympians at least. Their throne room, which had been locked for days, was filled with the shouting and arguments of the Olympians.

"This is all your fault father!" Apollo shouted from his golden throne his eyes turning into miniature suns as he glared across the room at Zeus.

Zeus glowered back at his son from his grand throne, his blue eyes looked like two miniature lightning bolts about to strike down the angry sun god, "Do not talk to me like that boy or you will meet a much worse fate than Jackson by the end of this meeting," Zeus threatened back his voice cutting like a knife into Apollo who laid back in his throne still silently fuming.

"Now," Zeus said sitting regally on his throne, "Who has a solution to recapture Perseus.

"We should have never locked him away in the first place, he was an ally and a friend!" Hades screamed from the throne Percy had acquired for him after the giant war.

"Enough of this!" Athena yelled, "What's done is done, for now we need to focus on recapturing the sea spawn!"

However this brought only brought on a new host of arguments from the Olympians, some arguing in favor of Percy, some against.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered, **(A/n: Get it he thundered xD) "**Ares you will find Perseus and bring him here until we find a more suitable prison for him, meanwhile Athena I want you to find out how Perseus escaped, it should have been impossible," the king of Olympus ordered his children who both nodded and flashed out to do what their father asked of them.

"Now I will no more arguments from any of you!" Zeus shouted angrily, "We will find Perseus, recapture him and if anyone aids him in any way," Zeus threatened glaring at Apollo, "They will meet the same fate as he will, this meeting is adjourned!"

As the Olympians began to leave Zeus called out to his daughter, "Artemis, stay a moment," he ordered.

After the rest of the Olympians left the throne room Artemis approached her father, "Yes father?" she asked.

"Artemis I want you and your hunters to help in the search for Jackson, we need to find him at any cost," Zeus ordered.

Artemis' eyes widened, "Father why can we not just leave him alone, he was an ally to us and we imprisoned him unjustly," Artemis complained.

"Artemis for your sake I will pretend like I did not just hear you say that," the king of the gods threatened the moon goddess brandishing his glowing Master Bolt in his hand.

Artemis paled slightly and gave a stiff nod before teleporting to her hunter's camp thinking to herself, _"Perseus I'm sorry."_

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I had been traveling for weeks with nothing but a pair of ripped faded blue jeans and a tattered t-shirt. I had been taking train after train, sneaking onto them using my manipulation over the mist that I had managed to keep even after Poseidon disowned me. I had no clue where I was actually going but continued to just follow the signs and notes sent to me by my "friend" who freed me from my prison. My journey west had taken a serious detour when I received a not telling me to go all the way to the Himalayas! Under normal circumstances I would definitely refuse but these are most certainly not normal circumstances. Here I was making my way to the tallest mountain on earth, Mt. Everest. The note that I was given by my friend appeared said only to follow my instincts and find his cave.

Luckily my friend seemed to be helping me once again as I was protected from all of the cold and was able to breathe easily despite the high altitudes. I was trekking around the snow and ice covered mountain searching randomly for the entrance to any cave until I reached the west side of the mountain near the very top.

It was there that I felt a force enter my mind and a voice whisper in my mind, "_You are close my friend, just follow my presence." _I did as was asked of me and let the presence guide me to the opening of a small cave which I just barely squeezed through before landing on the hard rock floor with a thump. As I gained my bearings I began took take in my surroundings I was in a small cave with smooth stone walls and the only other thing in the room was lion head statue on the wall with it mouth frozen in a furious roar.

"_Place you hand in the lions mouth Perseus," _the voice said in my mind.

"_What will it do to me?" _I questioned the voice in my mind not really trusting my invisible friend or the lion at the moment.

"_That I cannot tell you, you must show bravery and trust in me to receive the reward I have for you," _the voice told me while it seemed to be growing stronger and louder as I approached the statue warily.

"_Well excuse me but it's a bit hard to trust someone I haven't even really met," _I thought to the voice sarcastically.

"_Just do it," _the voice said exasperated.

I sighed mustering my courage, _"What's the worst that could happen?" _I thought optimistically as I raised my enclosed fist towards the lion statues mouth warily. With a final breath I shoved my hand into the stone beast's mouth roughly with my eyes clenched nervously. After a few moments on nothingness I warily opened one eye and was relieved to see that nothing had happened. I let out a sigh of relief as most of my nervousness vanished and I decided to feel around in the lion's mouth for whatever the point of all this was when my finger bumped against something metal knocking the object into the side of the lions mouth sending a loud pinging noise reverberating throughout the cave. I grabbed whatever the object was and pulled my hand out of the lion's mouth to study it. Now in my hand was a small brass key that was covered with rust.

Moments after I found the key the sound of stone scraping on stone scraped loudly through my ears as a wall opened up on the far side of the room flooding my vision with light. I blindly stumbled towards the entrance that had opened eager to see what lie ahead only to be amazed when my vision cleared. In front of me in the heart of Mt. Everest was a beautiful city with amazing buildings and lush green fields, and in the center of it all stood a huge golden tower glowing with power high above any other building in the city.

"_Welcome to my old home or as the mortals who stumbled upon it long ago called it Shangri-La,"_ the voice said making my amazement and awe grow with each word. 


End file.
